


Redemption of the Literature Club

by theunknownfanficwriter



Series: CONNECTION TERMINATED. [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger Management, Comedy, Computer Viruses, Cussing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meta, POV First Person, Post-Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter
Summary: When a person tries to modify a copy of DDLC, things begin to get...weird.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: CONNECTION TERMINATED. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913293
Kudos: 2





	Redemption of the Literature Club

**Author's Note:**

> This work was left on the back burner for a pretty long time. I thought now would be a good time to bring this self-indulgent nightmare back from the dead.

### Chapter One: ddlcfreewill.zip

It had been around five hours since I launched the game for the first time. My eyes are getting heavy from staying up for so long. I wish I brewed some coffee before this. I groan as the crickets chirp outside my window. It's around 5:13, and so far, I've seen all what the game has to offer. Yeah, DDLC was fun and all, but it kinda grows stale after so many playthroughs. I pull out my phone to text my roomate Dave. He's a huge nerd when it comes to finding mods and all sorts of technical mumbo jumbo.

> Hey, Dave. Find any interesting mods?
> 
> dude i am so freaking tired right now you have no idea. and yeah a bunch

Nice. At least I have something to do now.

> Nice, dude!
> 
> thanks
> 
> uh dude there's some like weird shit here
> 
> It's DDLC, things are going to be a little weird. Wasn't there a mod where it made everyone buff or something?
> 
> yeah well this one is even weirder than that. doesn't have a description, preview image, or anything. there's only a download link.
> 
> Okay...? Maybe it's still a WIP or something?
> 
> yeah okay maybe. but it's still freaking bizarre. it's called "ddlcfreewill". it should be on the third page of the modpack site.
> 
> Alright. Hope I don't get a virus!
> 
> i'm still trying to pay for last time. >:(

I put away my phone. At least Dave can finally get some sleep. I move my mouse over to the browser and clicked on it. The screen filled with white, which strained my eyes. After adjusting to the brightness, I typed the link to the DDLC modsite. After waiting a few seconds, the site popped up. As expected, tons and tons of mods for the game flooded the page. I scrolled down, and clicked on the third page. Various mods popped up, ones with all sorts of changes and little fixes. I scroll down, and, sure enough, there it was. The preview image for the mod was black, there was no description; all of it seemed to match what Dave was talking about. There was only a download link for something called "DDLC: Free Will Mod". I scanned it, and after a minute of waiting, it came up clean. I hovered my mouse over to the link, and paused. I took a deep breath and double clicked.

The mod immediately took me to a folder. Inside was the mod file and two documents. One read "README", another read "A WARNING". I rolled my eyes. For whatever reason, I was feeling kinda bold. I clicked on the README file, and skimmed through it. From what I can tell, it was mainly instructions on how to install the mod. Pretty boring stuff. I then clicked on the other document. It was a warning from somebody, probably the original creator of this mod, talking about a guy named "VOID". I didn't really care, honestly, it felt more like exposition than anything. I grabbed one of the sticky pads from my desk and wrote down the name of the "entity" and what it was capable of according to the document. I have a bad memory, so I always keep stuff like this handy.

I double-clicked the icon for the mod, and the game opened. It took me to the title screen, with nothing really different about it. I hovered my mouse over to the New Game option and clicked it.

  


I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance. That girl is Sayori, my neighbor and...wait. Have I been here before? It feels...familiar, like I've already done this before. Eh, probably déjà vu or something. I get that pretty often and try to brush it off whenever I can. As usual, I slow down to let Sayori catch up to me.

"Haaaah...haaaaah... I overslept again! But I caught you this time!"

"Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."

"That's mean, [PLAYER]!"

  


"No dude, it just freaking crashed! I tried everything and it _doesn't! freaking! work!_"

I was beyond furious. That stupid mod turned my screen black, and I was running out of options. Dave was on the other end, and he was beyond done with my bull.

"Have you tried turning it on and off again?"

I sighed.

"No. I didn't."

"Alright dude, try that. And when you're done, _then_ you can scream at me some more."

I rolled my eyes. I held down the button on my computer for a few seconds, and waited. And waited. Annnddd waited... I was about to give up when the familiar beep of my PC starting up rang through my ears. I was flooded with absolute relief. I pulled up my chair and sat down. The logo for the OS popped up, and the loading bar filled up pretty quickly. I waited for the desktop to load, and...

  


A loud noise blared through my speakers, causing me to jump. There was an image of Natsuki's corrupted face on screen, with a search bar below it. _Great. Just what I needed. Another freaking virus._ I sighed and typed into the search bar.

> What do you want?

Text popped up above the search bar. It was bright white and in all capital letters.

> GETTING HASTY ARE WE? WELL, I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNOW I'VE ALREADY FUCKED UP YOUR COMPUTER.

I groaned. I did **not** want to deal with this today, but I guess I don't have a choice.

> Are you VOID?
> 
> IN THE CODE. I ASSUME YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I DID TO THE PREVIOUS OWNER?
> 
> Not really...?

There was now a paragraph of text, which I didn't really bother to read. I read the bottom text, which basically "VOID" explaining that he erased everything on the hard drive. I just wanted to play DDLC, not read Lord of the Rings.

> Can I have my computer back?
> 
> FINE. IF YOU WANT TO RUIN MY FUN, THEN PLAY YOUR STUPID DATING SIMULATOR. BUT I WILL RETURN.

  


"Hey, [PLAYER], are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? S-sorry, guess I spaced out for a bit. You were talking about the..."

"Literature Club. You said you didn't want to go."""

_Did I?_ I don't remember saying anything like that; then again, I was told that I had a poor memory. I do remember a bit about someone named Natsuki coming along.

"What? Sayori, you know I would love to join clubs with you!"

"Well, let's go!"

  


I sighed and looked at the clock on my wall. Every tick on the clock drove me up the wall and drained what little energy I had left. _Tick. Tick. Tick-goddamn-tock._ The hands on that worn plastic pointed to 3 AM. That was the time I decided to finally quit out of this stupid mess. I took a long, tired breath, and hovered my mouse over to the red "x" on the game window and closed it. I carefully pushed my chair back, and threw myself onto my bed. Sleep came pretty quickly that night, and that was the day I would finally be done with that mess.


End file.
